


How To: Be A Trashy Romance

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gratuitous Smut, I mean it, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Kink, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie and Joel have been together a lot over the years but now they're official - and they have an Omega. An Omega who can get pregnant. When the Alpha mates realize their biological clocks are ticking, they fight over who gets Adam's heat. Adam gets worried and hates the games their playing so he just convinces them to share him during his heat and the argument ends up with lots of gushing and rimming.</p><p>Or: A filthy porn story with no real plot with a gratuitous amount of breeding kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Be A Trashy Romance

**Just want to warn people - this is _gratuitous porn_. It's not my usual style. It's really just poor filth and not the most well written.  
**  
 **Blame**[MXD](http://mxdcollection.tumblr.com/)!!!

**They sent me about 20 asks all about Joellis and I actually teared up under the wave of feels and I had to do this. There was nothing I could do, Iwas powerless. Sorry if you're waiting on other fics. I need to get through finals week and I wrote this to try and cheer myself up (and anyone else who's suffering this week)**

* * *

 

 

Adam wasn't sure how long he'd been there. He wasn't sure of anything, really. He'd been dragged onto the big couch by his lovers and time had stopped. His Alphas were a heady, powerful pair of men that had swept him off his feet from day one and now was no different. The two had been fighting for the past two weeks and somehow he'd been dragged along with it. They were all stubborn and bickering was common but usually Burnie maintained a cool head and kept him and Joel from choking the other out. To see his Alphas (and it was such relief, after months of courting, to call them _his_ Alphas) at each other's throats like this was painful. He'd been bouncing between their apartments to try and quell the fire but their competition had extended to who could fuck him better. The Omega had been limping to work sore as hell every day.

  
Somehow, Adam thought he was winning.

 

But this particular incident was the domino effect from yesterday morning at Joel's place.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Joel loved being the big spoon and the Omega often woke up to find the older man pressed all the way up behind him, nuzzling his neck and petting him like he was doing now. They had an hour before their alarm would go off so they could be up and showered before work but Joel seemed determined to start the day now. Adam had already snapped at him twice to fuck off but there wasn't much he could do once the Alpha had his mind fixated on something.

 

Joel had tugged down their pants and was rutting his long, smooth dick along the crack of the younger man's ass. Adam grit his teeth and stubbornly buried his face in the pillow even as he got wet and eased the grind so it was good for both of them. The bastard's wide palms were rubbing all along his belly and chest. He knew that once his body had worked itself open enough, Joel would slip inside and cuddle fuck him until they both came no matter how sweaty they got or how long it took.

 

Long fingers fiddled with the head of the Omega's cock and he frowned. Adam pulled back the covers enough to look down and indeed his dick was getting some love. He was smaller than that of his Alpha lovers and lacked their knot but he liked how it looked in their hands, between their bodies, in their mouths. Fingers wet with pre-cum came up and smeared across his nipples. The smell of his own arousal and the glaze of hormone-rich slick along his skin sent heat pooling in his groin. The nubs puckered up and Joel started playing with them, goosebumps cropping up as the skin grew more sensitive.

 

“That's it, baby bear,” Joel purred against his neck, rutting harder into the slippery crevice of the Omega's thick ass. “Pretty little buds. They're so hard for me.” His nipples burned as they were mercilessly plucked at. The nickname made him grimace and he wouldn't admit it but he loved it. Stupid endearments like that made the Omega remember his place beneath his Alphas. They teased him like this all the time and it was always in affection (in their own way, at least.) His mates grew wicked filthy mouths when they got turned on and it was something he’d adapted to in the bedroom, something he’d even grown to enjoy. He sighed and moved into the touch even when the peaks grew sore and started to throb in time with his heart.

 

His chest was thankfully left alone but Joel wasn’t done. He started to pet at Adam’s stomach and scrubbing his scratchy cheek against his bare shoulder. He was scenting him now, hips still moving to spread out the beads of sticky pre-cum that leaked from the tip of his swollen cock.

 

Joel closed his eyes and breathed in great, greedy gulps of his Omega’s metallic and cinnamon scent. He loved the subtle spice it left on the back of his tongue whenever they did things like this. Adam’s belly was so soft and furry under his hand but he couldn’t help imagine it as a firm, hot swell that fit perfectly into his palm. He buried his face in russet locks and closed his eyes to properly fantasize about the Omega knocked up with his kid. His boy having a pup – oh, how his already lovely body would change. His hips would get a new, wide curve and his generous ass would get even more plush. Those thighs that could wrap around his waist so nicely would plump up even more. Adam would get wonderfully squishy all over and would always be flushed in a beautiful Omega glow that would only make his Alphas want to cuddle him more.

 

 _Burnie_. Joel snarled at the thought of his stubborn mate. They’d both been chomping at the bit lately with Adam’s heat creeping closer and it had escalated into a full blown fight. It had started out about who was a better Alpha, a better mate, and then it escalated to who was a better worker or made the best breakfast. Eventually they were arguing about everything and now they full on weren’t talking to each other. Last night Burnie had tried to bite him into submission and he’d nearly clocked his boss right in the face for trying such a primal, stupid thing like that.

 

Joel growled out an order to turn over and forced Adam onto his stomach, rutting harder into his ass to show just what he meant to do with the rest of their morning. The Omega huffed but hugged the pillow and braced his knees on the bed.

 

If they were going to fuck before work they may as well do it right.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Maybe that wasn’t it. Adam’s brain was a bit fuzzy at the moment and the hot kisses from his Alphas weren’t helping. It wasn’t the morning fuck that had driven everything to a boil, it was the nooner in Joel’s office that had pushed them all to the limit. Maybe.

 

It certainly hadn’t helped anything.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Adam had barely stood up to stretch from their hour long recording before his Alpha mate had tackled him against the wall. He put up the mandatory fight but Joel was making rough sounds in his ear and pawing at his waist so it was hard to resist. He liked to spout about hating knothead behavior but he _craved_ domination like this from his Alphas. Maybe not at work, but he’d take it where he could get it. He got off on it just as much as they did.

 

Joel ripped down his pants and boxers before fisting a hand in his hair, pinning his cheek to the wall and dragging out his hips to put him at a tempting angle. If anyone were to walk in there would be no mistaking what they were doing.

 

“That’s it, cub, just relax.” Joel wet two fingers before he slid them straight up inside his Omega. Adam yelped but a blush came to his cheeks, coloring all the way down into his beard. “This is going to be quick. Alpha’s got other things to do.”

 

“Don’t fucking start shit you can’t finish,” Adam gruffed, mouth dropping open as the man’s long fingers curled up against his prostate. “ _Joel_.”

 

The sweet sound of his name made him smirk and it wasn’t long until slick started to bubble up around his fingers. “Touch yourself. I want to see you come.”

 

“I-I’m not a wind up toy, you’ve gotta put some fucking effort into it,” Adam complained even as he dick fattened up from the sharp pleasure. Those agile fingers angled just right and started to hook against his sweet spot, jerking up and hard to abuse the gland. Adam jerked at the quick movement and had to brace his arm on the wall above his head to keep from collapsing. He went up on his toes with each thrust and when he wrapped his hand around his dick it made little spots dance in the corner of his vision. For all his protest this was delicious and he was dripping all over his own fingers while his slick stained his Alpha’s skin.

 

There was tight pressure building up in his balls. He tried to get away, to talk his mate out of this, but Joel doubled his pace and it forced an orgasm out of him, thick spunk striping over the walls and his own fist. He shuddered and slumped against the cool surface as he struggled to take full breaths. Everything was clenched up inside him and every pulse unwound him a little more until his knees shook. He reared up against the wall to try and get away from the searching fingers prodding at his wet hole. He gaped as slick was scooped out and he glared at the Alpha over his shoulder. “Fucking knock it off!”

 

Joel shushed him lowly and cooed _bunny-bear_ at him like it was just another cute nickname. He got a kiss and then the Alpha left without so much as trying to clean him up. Adam frowned and picked up his pants. He would have to go into the bathroom with wet wipes and scent neutralizer and it was all his mate's fault. _Asshole_.

 

This had something to with Burnie, he was sure of it.

 

o0o

 

Joel casually strolled into their Creative Director's office and no one questioned the weird way he held his hand to keep his Omega's slick puddled in the tight seal of his fingers. He locked the door and and started snickering to himself as he made a lap around the room. He dabbed his fingers in the clear slick and smeared it along the edges of his tables and the wooden backings of the furniture. He covered the fingers on his right hand and started fiddling with all the toys on Burnie's desk, making sure to rub Adam's scent into every crevice he could. He plucked up the Burnie bobble-head and smirked as he snuck a few potent drops under the head and along the base.

 

He sat down backwards in Burnie's nice, comfortable chair and started scenting it. The button was popped on his jeans so the half hard dick trapped within them could be brought out. He scented the leather and crubbed his cheek along the seat, grinding his dick into the buttery material with pleased little sighs. A few more streaks of their Omega's slick was rubbed into the back and along the sides but he kept a few fat droplets for the last part of his plan.

 

With Burnie's office thoroughly deflowered, Joel headed to find his Alpha boyfriend. He'd timed it pretty perfectly and the younger man would probably be on his way to starting up the second half of the budget meeting. It took a while to find the room but when he did he made sure to peek in. Once he saw Burnie sit down he rubbed his hands together to smear the slick all over until it was almost dry. There was a stray drop on his wrist and he licked it up to put the intoxicating flavor under his tongue. Perfect.

 

“Hey there, pudding pop!” Joel greeted enthusiastically, throwing open the door with the largest smile he could muster and striding right up to the younger Alpha. Burnie scowled and turned away from the others to watch him approve with a skeptical, sharp gaze. “I was looking all over for you! You didn't come see me before lunch? I _missed_ you.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, asshat, we're doing something,” Burnie snapped.

 

Joel pouted and crowded in on him, glancing at their friends. “Do you see the way he treats me? How he talks to me? What a terrible Alpha boyfriend I have.”

 

Burnie nervously glanced at Gus and the Beta raised a brow. “Yeah. What a shitty, shitty mate.”

 

“I just wanted a kiss and tell you I'll see you tonight,” Joel promised, throwing up a scout's sign before he cupped both sides of the young Alpha's face and ran his scent-soaked fingers all the way up into his hair before slanting a firm kiss across his mouth. Burnie made a small sound but was frozen in place as his mate's hot tongue curled along his own. The taste of their Omega passed between them and Burnie's hands shot up to grab his hips, fingers digging in out of punishment. Joel sighed sweetly and when he pulled back he made a show of running his thumb over the younger Alpha's lower lip, their boy's sweet taste blowing out his pupils as his tongue shot out to get a taste. “I'll see you at your apartment tonight, right? I miss you so _much_ , Burns.”

 

Burnie was furious and he could see it in every inch of his face. There was a tightness in his throat, a smolder in his gaze, a whiteness to his pretty lips – he'd really riled him up. “Yeah, Joel. Later.”

 

Joel shot him a wink and blew a kiss before striding out of the room. _Nailed it._

 

o0o

 

At the end of the day, Burnie found Joel alone at his apartment and he immediately grabbed the older man by the thick material of his hoodie to slam him up against the wall.

 

“You bastard!” Burnie snarled in his face, bodily pinning his mate so the hot lines of their bodies aligned. “That was a dirty fucking trick. I've told you a hundred times to keep your hands off our Omega while we're at work!”

 

“Like you don't take Adam into your office for 'lunch',” Joel mocked. “I bet he looks real pretty sitting in the boss's lap and eating from your fingers like a good pet.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You're so aggressive. I like it,” Joel purred, sultry expression changing to surprise when he was re-slammed into the wall, his head knocking sharply off the plaster. “Dick!”

 

“I could smell him all over my office. Do you have any idea how much work it was to clean up that place? You're such a shit!”

 

Joel smirked boldly. “Are you jealous, _brat_? Jealous that I got to slip inside that hot hole on the clock? That I made my Omega jizz all over the wall in like two minutes and left him shaking with his pants around his ankles?”

 

Burnie blinked away the image and his upper lip pulled back in anger. “ _Our_ Omega. Just because you're older doesn't mean you have full claim. Adam is ours.”

 

“He sure did look like mine trembling and gushing around my fingers, milking them like they were my knot,” Joel scoffed, amusement slowly morphing into the frustration that had been tearing the Alpha mates up the past two weeks. “Like how he'll do at the end of this month.”

 

“I'm not going to tell you again – this heat is mine!”

 

“Fuck you! It's mine as much as yours!”

  
It was an old argument by now, one that came up every three months like clockwork and loosely followed the cycle of the moon. They always got a bit snippy but this was Adam's fourth cycle with them.

 

The first they had only guarded the house and fucked each other to the sound of the Omega's moans and the hum of the vibrator. It had been early in their relationship and they'd been adamant about letting the heat pass unattended until they were more comfortable with their strange dynamic.

 

The second heat had started a scrimmage between the Alpha mates and Joel had ended up on his belly with teeth in nape, submitting in front of Adam with a shameful full body flush. He'd helped where he could – getting water, making sure his mates ate, offering his mouth and his hands wherever they were needed. With Joel acting as the secondary Alpha, Burnie was allowed to pass out after the rut and rest while the third took up the aftercare of their whining, shaking Omega. He'd soothed them both and had been happy to do it.

 

The third heat had shown what a provider Burnie could be. It had only been fair for Joel to take the next one and they'd been beyond taken care of. Burnie had made sure they drank every hour and snacked every third, cuddling them while they were knotted together and stroking through their hair. Joel and Adam had both purred as their third bit marks into their sweaty necks and massaged them through the breeding. The older Alpha had been beyond exhausted afterward (he hadn't gone through a rut in years) and he'd tried to help but his limbs had turned to jelly. Burnie had been so sweet to him, rubbing away the last tension in his knot and helping him into the bath after Adam had been cleaned. It had been a sweet bonding moment with them all piled in Burnie's bed, a fond memory.

 

The fourth heat would be in a few days and they'd been smelling it on Adam's skin for a while now. Both Alphas had gone to the doctor together for fertility tests. They'd known from the start they were taking up a healthy Omega mate that could catch. This heat would mark their first year together and after a long talk with lots of scenting Adam had agreed that he was ready to become a dad if they were. So if he were to get knocked up, he would gladly keep it. When the Alpha couple got their results back, "distressing" was an understatement. Joel's age was finally catching up with his potency and Burnie's count was prematurely low for an Alpha that was supposedly in his prime. It had been a low blow to his ego and there was very little he could do in the way of diet or exercise to up it. The doctor had gone on about genetic predispositions and the dangers of hormone treatment after the age of thirty, how Alphas are most fertile in their twenties and that maybe they had waited too long but neither wanted to hear it.

 

After a long night of comforting each other, they had slowly turned their fangs upon one another. They felt the biological clock inside them ticking away more loudly than ever before and the need for pups grew strong in them both. Though they knew three months wouldn't make much of a difference, Adam could catch this heat and then there'd be nine months before they could try again. And that was only if their Omega would let them.

 

Joel tossed his mate to the floor and an impromptu wrestling match started on the floor. They tore at each other with strong fingers and material gave way in places, fangs nipping until pinpricks of blood came up all across their necks and shoulders. Alpha musk and growls filled the air. Burnie had his palm on Joel's jaw and was pinning him to the floor and avoiding the Alpha's canines when the door opened. Neither of them heard it nor the huff of frustration before a loud snarl cut through the fog of hormones.

 

“What the fuck are guys doing!” Adam demanded hotly as he tossed down his bag, big arms crossing over his puffed out chest. His stance screamed Alpha but there was concern etched into his bright blue eyes. “Get off him, Burnie.”

 

“Adam-”

 

“Get. Off. Joel.”

 

Joel's smug smirk made the younger Alpha scowl but their Omega wasn't having it. “And _you_ – get off the floor.”

With a few sharp commands, he got the two Alphas to sit down on the couch and explain what all the fighting was about. They needed to talk like human beings and with some prodding they did, pouring everything out like they should have in the beginning. He was surprised at the threatened impotency and their strong need for pups. Adam had thought before it was just a kink, an Alpha need to see their shared mate knocked up, but the sincerity in their wet eyes and the nervous way they wrung their hands told him they really wanted it. They all had a future together and the worst case scenario was only one of the Alphas stayed to take care of him and the kid so he'd agreed to it.

 

But they were worried – they loved him – and he hated the competition.

 

“Why can't you just take turns?” Adam proposed impatiently, glaring between them. “It's not like I don't want to constantly have you _both_ fuck me the entire time.”

 

They both perked up at that.

 

“You'd let us both do it?” Burnie asked tentatively, obviously worried about overwhelming the Omega.

 

“Of course I would. You shitheads – this is seriously what you've been fighting about? Who gets to knot me? I thought you wanted to break up.” Adam scrubbed a hand over his eyes. “Jesus, guys, don't do this to me. I thought I'd have to choose between you or something. Fucking assholes.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

And now they were here.

 

Adam clothes had been thrown haphazardly on the floor and he'd been dragged onto his hands and knees upon the couch. His whole body was sizzling at a low simmer and he knew he was red all over but he didn't care about much at this point. His fingers and toes were tingling and everything was so _warm_. His brain felt like mush and his vision was slightly blurry from the constant threat of tears. His lovers had only been merciless and it felt like he'd been hard forever, cock pulsing weakly between his furred thighs in hopes of getting a firm hand or a hot mouth.

 

Burnie was in front of him and he pawed at the older man's jeans, wishing he'd taken off more than his shirt. His lips were numb from the thorough, worshipful kisses and the Alpha refused to leave his mouth alone for more than a few seconds before taking it again. Burnie played gently with the shells of his blood-hot ears, knuckles skimming russet curls and fingers massaging the sensitive lobes to make the Omega shiver. Sometimes he'd carefully rake his fingers through his beard or wrap a hand around his throat to make him feel the pressure, the power, and show him his place here.

 

“Gorgeous boy,” Burnie hummed as he nipped their Omega's reddened lower lip. “You're close to your heat and you smell so _ripe_. You're going to catch this time, I know it.” A hand crept down to feel over his chest and the top of his stomach. “Are you ready, cub? Ready to have your tits nice and swollen along with your belly?” A filthy smirk crossed the older man's face and Adam felt his gut clench in anticipation. “I'm going to be so conflicted.”

 

The words didn't register right and Adam had to blink a few times times to get his voice back. “W-Why?”

 

“I'm going to be torn between wanting to fuck your soft tits or milking them with my mouth.”

 

Adam keened and blushed but his Alpha captured in another kiss to drink up the noise.

 

Joel was behind him and the true source of his pleasure. The older Alpha had his plump cheeks spread with both hands. What started as a slow, wet tease across Adam's hole had turned into a ravenous hunger for the Omega's slick. Muffled moans spilled across Burnie's lips as their boy was eaten out so forcefully that it almost hurt. The graze of teeth against his rim, the strong flex of his long tongue, the red lines across his cheeks from blunt nails – it all made his thighs weak. Joel's cheeks were shining with the natural juice and he looked drunk, ruddy and dark eyed as he devoured whatever he could get from the oversensitive body.

 

The secure grasp of his Alphas along his ears and on the swell of his cheeks let him slip down beneath a layer of consciousness to where everything was safe and warm. It was like a thick blanket wrapping around him and he sunk into it. He trusted his mates to keep him together and make them all happy. Tears slipped down his cheeks and into the thick of his beard as he was overcome with how much he wanted them to take him. He wanted to get fat with their pups. He wanted them to wait on him hand and foot as they built a family together.

 

_I want my heat now._

 

The Alphas played with their boy as he drifted into that sweet subspace. Lusty fingers pinched hard at the Omega's puffy nipples until they radiated heat. While Joel fucked his fingers into the boy's needy hole and let him rest in the seat of his lap, both Alphas stroked over his stomach and praised his soft skin, the plushness of his body and how wonderfully it yielded under their touches. They left dark, deep marks along each side of his neck that they'd all admire later. Bright stripes were painted up the inside of the Omega's thighs and his cock was stroked so they could hear his high pitched whines. The dripping, dark head was toyed with until he began to purr.

 

“Hungry, Alpha?” Burnie grinned. The older man nodded, eyes closed in bliss as he lapped at a deep bite on their Omega's nape. “Want to milk him dry?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Joel hissed, curling his fingers tight in Adam's hair and shoving him forward. “Present, cub.”

 

Their big, burly Omega actually _mewled_ and let himself be forced down until his cheek was grinding into the couch and legs were obscenely spread to expose him completely. His hole flexed at the first touch of cold air and then Joel's skilled fingers were inside and _hooked_ like they'd been earlier. But the sharp movements had more purpose and came in small waves, each jerk pushing on the gland inside of him that sent shocks of electricity through all his limbs. If Adam had been in his right mind he would've remembered that Joel had spent an entire weekend reading articles and watching YouTube videos on how to get male Omegas to squirt. He'd become an expert in two sleepless day and had gladly showed his skills the following Friday.

 

They hadn't gotten out of bed for twelve hours.

 

“Slick whore,” Burnie growled with fever as he watched his older mate work their boy over. Joel's eyes were hooded, pearly canines grazing over his lips almost compulsively as he kept his focus on the Omega's soaked rim. Burnie decided to help and raised Adam's hips, whispering praises for their good boy as he canted up his hips so he could slide a hand around and curl his fingers around his smaller cock. Adam moaned and whimpered _Alpha_ as he huffed their combined scents, savory sweet coffee and fresh cut grass and everything he needed for a metaphorical early morning.

 

Burnie moved low and nuzzled the back of Adam's head. “Joel's going to make you _pour_ , cub. You ready to come for your Alphas?”

 

“ _Please_.” The word was long and drawn out, Adam's eyes clenched shut as his body seized up before going liquid. His moan poured through both his Alphas and they flamed with pride. Joel latched his mouth to the boy's hole and moaned just as happily as thick, clear slick pulsed onto his waiting tongue. Every flex of muscles through the waves of his orgasm scent another tasty gush past his lips. He lapped hard at the slack rim and was pleased to see how ready it was for a knot, how Adam's obedient body was ruined in satisfaction but still ready to be used by the Alphas that owned it.

 

“Fresh from the tap,” Burnie teased lightly as he saw how blissful both his mates were. He'd caught most of the of cum Adam had pumped out of his cock so powerfully in the cup of his palm. He knew what Joel liked and he older Alpha wouldn't be content until he had it all. With a tasty Omega like Adam and an unwavering thirst to taste the evidence of a job well done, Burnie couldn't blame him. “Here you go, babe.”

 

“Don't call me...” Joel trailed off, eyes glazed over and mouth slack as he raised up from the Omega's hole. He was more than scent drunk, that was a hormone flood drowning him. But when he saw the creamy Omega seed he was being offered he brightened up. Joel grabbed the back of his mate's hand and dragged it closer to start darting his tongue into the rivulets, sighing so sweetly as his lashes fanned low. The burst of flavor and pheromones had him making all kinds of little sounds that appeased Burnie's Alpha nature. He was satisfying his mates.

 

While Adam's slick was rich with subtle honey-sweetness, his cum was salty and heavy on the palette. Joel loved them both. He scooped up the rest with a grateful grunt before he started to finger the limp, shuddering Omega with the slide of his own cum. It was dirty but it had them all moaning under their breath. The older Alpha was humming and stroking over the swollen gland deep inside his boy.

 

“No, no, please, Alpha,” Adam whispered, brows knit and fingers kneading at the cushion. There was a low build in his balls and he was coaxed into a second, smaller orgasm. He breathed out a hot moan into the couch as another fresh wave of slick poured from his twitching hole.

 

Burnie stroked through Alpha's soft, sweaty hair as he watched Joel lap up the new slick. He wet his lips and imagined the taste, salty cum mixed with Omega slick and so much of Adam's musk and metallic skin. Their gorgeous boy was so good to them letting them milk him so selfishly. They'd clean him up here in a minute and cuddle him until they fell asleep but right now he just wanted to see if Joel could lick another orgasm out of their sexy Omega.

 

o0o

 

After a group shower that consisted of the Alphas both holding Adam up and touching him all over, they dried off and got some cold water into their boy. Burnie managed to get him to eat a few grapes and meet his eyes while Joel let him have a few slivers of chocolate. Once Adam could meet his eyes, they fell into Burnie's soft bed. The older men praised him and pet through his damp hair, down his back, over his hips, wherever they could touch. They kissed his sore mouth and praised him for being so good, for loving them so much and trusting them.

 

Adam was swaddled in their softest blanket and tucked between the Alphas, purring while they bracketed him until he finally fell asleep. Burnie and Joel each laid on their sides, facing each other and wrapping their arms around their Omega to scent lightly at his fragrant hair. It had taken a long time for all three of them to get to this point but after a hundred fights and long nights along they were finally happy.

 

“Did you ever expect this when we got together?” Joel asked quietly as he twirled his fingertips through Adam's hair.

 

“No way,” Burnie sighed in disbelief. He'd agreed to date Joel two years ago after being on and off since college. They loved each other deeply in the way that only came with time and when Adam had flirted with them he'd thought it had been an old man fetish. But now they were here, together, and they felt whole. “I never thought I'd have an Omega, especially not one who wanted to have my pups.”

 

Joel moved his hand up so his fingers laced with Burnie's own over their Omega's covered hip. “I'm really okay with sharing this heat. I...I think we can do it. We can take care of him, can't we?”

 

There was a slight panic in his nervous mate's tone and he purred roughly, squeezing his fingers. “Of fucking course we can, dumbass.”

 

Joel beamed at him and he believed those words. “Hell fucking yes we can.”

 

* * *

 

**I've never been able to write one-shots before because I have this need to weave complicated plot. But this is just pure porn.**  
 **I've been feeling really shitty lately and all my friends have been really amazing at trying to lift up my spirits and being all around good people. I love this community and I know we've gone through a few rough patches lately with the fandom.**  
  
 ** _So..._ consider this an official bribe/offer from me to you to stick with the fandom and not leave because of some terrible words. Because I don't know about you guys, but I'm here to laugh and read porn and make great friends. Stay for people like me who want to make you happy with fanfic. I'm not ready to leave - don't go where I can't follow! *grabby hands***

 

 

 


End file.
